


A New Jedi

by Fegelien



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Gen, Jedi, Spoilers, Teacher and Student
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 16:39:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5547626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fegelien/pseuds/Fegelien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rey has found Luke Skywalker. What will happen next?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A New Jedi

**Author's Note:**

> Rated S for spoilers  
> Set after the end of episode 7. This is my idea of what would happen

Rey looked back at the Jedi once again. It's been an hour since she found him. The last Jedi, Luke Skywalker. Luke had not said word. "If this goes on any longer, i'm going back to get Chewie and R2" she muttered to herself. She rolled the relic in her hands. It was a relic from ancient times. She remembered stories of the Old Republic. When Jedi were the peace keepers and were numerous. She also heard of the Rebellion, and the heroic acts of Luke, Leia, and Han. She heard of Darth Vader, yes, but vaguely remembered he saved Luke from being killed. "Where did you find it?" Rey jumped, startled by the sudden question. "What?" Rey looked at Luke, who walked towards her, before stopping in front of her. "The last time I saw this, it went with my hand, down the shaft in Cloud City" Luke's voice trailed off, as he remembered that it was there he found out Darth Vader was his father. Rey stared down at the lightsaber, and remembered how she found it in a chest on Takodana. "Someone called Maz Kanata, had it in a chest. She never explained where exactly she got it" She shuddered, remembering what she saw when she touched it. But then a question popped into her head. "Do you know why it called me to it?" She looked up at the Jedi, eager for an answer. He was silent, and he took the lightsaber out of her hands. She started to object, but then realized it was his lightsaber. Luke ran his hand over it, feeling the only thing that he had from his father. He ignited it, and stared at the blue blade. He swept it through the air, both listening to the hum. He turned it off, and place it back in her hands. "Why are you here?" Luke raised an eyebrow, expecting an answer. Rey stared up at him, and stood up. "The Resistance needs you. The First Order has gotten out of hand" Luke's face paled. "I'm afraid, I can't help you" He started to walk away, before Rey yelled "What do you mean? You are the only Jedi left. The Resistance needs you, Leia needs you more than ever" Her face grew red with anger. "Chewie and R2 are here to get you" Luke slowly turned around. "Chewie? R2?" He did something Rey never expected him to do: smile. He grinned wide, "well then, where are my old friends?"

Rey brought Chewie and R2 to see Luke. Even though she still didn't understand what Chewie was saying fully, she mused, she understood if he was happy, sad or mad. Now, hugging Luke, she knew he was happy. "I missed you too, old friend" Luke laughed and glanced at R2, who was beeping happily. "You too." Luke's grin faded. "Where's Han? Is he with Leia?" Chewie let out a noise which meant he was sad. R2 let out a sad whistle. Rey felt a tear in her eye, remembering his death. "He was killed" Rey looked at her feet, unwilling to look at Luke,"he was killed by Kylo Ren, his son" She remembered Han telling her that Kylo Ren was the main reason Luke went into exile: he felt like he failed. Luke stared at her, and sat on a rock, head in his hands. "How did I not sense it? I didn't sense his death" he sounded lost and beaten. Rey didn't know what to say. "I am sorry, but I cannot help you" He glanced at his old friends. "I am sorry. Leave me with Rey" Chewie and R2 left, going back to The Falcon. Rey stare at the old Jedi. She remembered how she used Force to fight Kylo Ren, but barely. It was then she realized what she should do. "I want to become a Jedi" She said it loudly. Luke glanced at her, "I cannot teach you," he walked away. Rey got up, and protested "I want to learn the ways of the force" Luke stopped, and remembered a farm boy who said the same thing. "I am not fit to teach to Jedi. I failed" Rey couldn't stand this anymore. "If I don't learn, the next time I run into Kylo Ren, i'll be hopeless. I thought were a Jedi. I thought you were a brave and great man. Looks like the Resistance might be wasting it's time on a Jedi who already gave up. On his friends. The Resistance. His sister" She coldly stared at him, before getting the lightsaber, and tossing it to Luke, sick of looking at it. "Luke" Rey jumped, and looked around. Looking for the source of the voice. She looked at Luke, who seemed just as surprised. "Ben?" At first Rey was confused: Wasn't Ben the name of his nephew? "Luke, Ben Solo's turn was not your fault. He was influenced by Darth Vader's legacy, instead of Anakin's" Rey started to think she was going crazy, until she heard Luke respond, "but I could've stopped it" Rey continued to be silent, still trying to figure out what it was. "No one could have foresaw it. His path was clouded, along with the future of the new Jedi Order. But now, you have a chance. She is ready to become a Jedi, though she does have anger and fear in her heart. But she can be trained." Luke stared at the ground, then back up. "Kenobi, how?" The voice responded, but it faded away. "The Force will guide you."

"Who was that?" Rey was dumbfounded. "Who was- who was that?" She looked around, still trying to find someone other than Luke. He grinned, and walked over to Rey. "That was Obi-Wan Kenobi, or Ben as I like to call him. He was my old Jedi Master" his eyes misted, as if he was remembering another time. "He was a Jedi from the Old Republic. He was taught by Yoda, though I later found out his master was Qui Gon Jinn. His apprentice, was my father. He survived the Jedi Purge, and took me to Tatooine." Luke stood near Rey, but stared off into the distance. "I realize now that, though I had failed to train an apprentice, and I am afraid I have grown old, and cannot stop the First Order." He looked at Rey in the eyes. Rey was afraid he was going to walk away again, but heard this:" If I am alone. I will train you, Rey. You will be a Jedi." The old Jedi's voice trailed off. "The Force is strong in my family. My father had it. I have it. My sister has it. Her son has it. " Rey stared at Luke, who continued. "Now the Force is in someone else. It's strong in you, Rey. You will make a great Jedi" Rey felt overwhelmed. She was going to be a Jedi? She would not fail Luke Skywalker. She looked over the ocean that surrounded the island.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed reading :) please comment ideas you have.


End file.
